The present invention relates to a portable data processing device in form of a so-called laptop.
More particularly, it relates to a portable data processing device which has a housing with a keyboard and a display arranged above the keyboard on the upper side of the housing on a turnable holding arm.
Such laptops are sometimes used also stationarily in connection with a printer. In such operation the printing region of the printer is arranged behind the unfolded display, and the user sitting in front of the keyboard cannot follow the progress of the printing process directly or without body twisting.